A Time For Miracles
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: A winter storm causes the most magical of Christmases for Jason & Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this many moons ago for a challenge on LG2. My first Liason Christmas story. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is welcome. For my girl, Heather.**

**Prompt: Oh, the weather outside is frightful.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 1~ Wintersong<span>

Windshield wipers were on full blast, but that didn't stop the snow from falling. Elizabeth turned up the Christmas music coming over the car stereo to keep herself awake. She checked the rearview mirror to see if it disturbed her boys. Cam and Jake were still fast asleep. Elizabeth hated to drag them out like this, but she had no choice if she was going to get the transformer toy that Jake wanted. Grams was off visiting her brother Steven and his family for the holidays. Lucky had been pulled into work and became unreachable. Nikolas had taken off with Spencer on a vacation. All of her friends had other plans. No babysitters were available. She had nowhere to turn. Elizabeth couldn't bear to disappoint Jake. It was Christmas Eve. Without any other options Elizabeth bundled up the boys and headed out. The closest store that had the transformer was over an hour and a half away. On top of her shift at the hospital, the drive made for one long day. At least she got the toy with Jake none the wiser and a toy for Cam too. There were even more at home. Elizabeth sighed. She had some major wrapping to do when they got back.

Deep down she had hoped to find Jason left the toy for her to find. That he'd wait for her at her car or on their bench on the docks with it. Maybe the toy would have a note "To Jake, From Santa" just like the one he left on Cam's Chugging Charlie a few years back. What a Christmas miracle! You only get those kinds of miracles once Elizabeth told herself. Jason wasn't there to give her another; he couldn't. They both agreed it was for the best. No one said it was going to be easy. Jake was growing to look more and more like a little clone of Jason everyday. It pained Elizabeth to watch Jake this time of year and know her son didn't have his real father even for the holidays. Jason was missing so much.

She tried to concentrate on driving. The snow was falling much harder now. She prayed it would let up soon. They were still quite far from their home. Elizabeth took a breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Suddenly she hit a patch of black ice. The car skid out of control. Elizabeth held in her screams. She tried to straighten the car out, but it was no use. They ended up in a snow bank. Elizabeth quickly got her frazzled senses about her and turned to check her boys in the back. Much to her surprise they were still asleep. Satisfied they were not hurt Elizabeth realized the car had stopped. She turned the key in the ignition. The car grumbled, rejecting the attempt. "Come on," Elizabeth tried again- nothing. She went for her cell phone to find it was out of power. The batteries had died. Elizabeth kicked herself for forgetting to get it charged. A third attempt with the key proved just as futile as the first two. What was she going to do? Elizabeth leaned her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. How was she going to get her boys out of this?  
>Only a fool would be riding a motorcycle in this mess. Never-the-less there was Jason Morgan going down the road on his bike in the snow. The snow hadn't been falling this hard when he started his ride. Jason had no clue why he was riding tonight. The urge just hit him. He didn't fight it. The biting cold intensified by the air rushing past him helped clear his head. Jason got the idea to stop by Elizabeth's house. He only wanted to get a peek of his son and love, to see that they were both ok and happy. Against his better judgment Jason allowed himself to go. When he got there he found the house dark and empty. Elizabeth's car was gone. Jason was a tad concerned, but figured they must have gone to spend Christmas Eve with Lucky. So he drove off into the night with no particular place to go. Why he had driven so far out he didn't know, but he didn't feel like turning back. Jason had left his cell phone at home. It was rather freeing not to have it. If the snow didn't get any better, the safe house was coming up. He could hold up in it until the storm subsided. He was seriously considering stopping there. He was almost to the turn for it when he came upon a stranded car in a snow bank. Jason pulled up and directed his head light towards it. His heart just about jumped out of his chest. He knew who that car belonged to.<p>

Inside the car, Elizabeth noticed the light. She got a prickly feeling all over. Every one of her nerves were set on edge. Elizabeth recognized the feeling. She hadn't felt this way in quite some time. It elevated her distress. Elizabeth only felt this way when Jason was around. Hope lifted her. Maybe she would get a Christmas miracle this year after all. There was a tapping at her window. "Elizabeth…" Jason called franticly in a voice reserved for her. Elizabeth couldn't get the window down so she fought against the snow that partial blocked her door to opened it crack. A bit of cold and snow made their way in.  
>"Jason," Elizabeth wiped her tears, "How..?"<br>"Are you all right?" Jason asked.  
>"I'm fine," she replied, "Is your cell working?"<br>"I didn't bring it with me," Jason answered, "Are you alone?"  
>His voice awakened Cam who called from the back seat, "Jayson!" Cameron looked around. It was dark. "Where are you, Mommie?!"<br>"I'm right here, Cam," Elizabeth comforted the boy.  
>"Is everyone ok?" Jason asked.<br>"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied, "The boys aren't hurt either."  
>"Something wrong with the car?" Jason asked.<br>"I can't get it to start," Elizabeth informed him.  
>"Mommie?" Jake called sleepily. His son's voice danced in Jason's ears, "Mommie, why did we stop?" he asked. Jake was talking really well Jason thought. He was growing up so fast.<br>"We had a little accident," Elizabeth answered in a calm tone.  
>"What happened?" Jason asked.<br>"I must have hit some black ice, we skided and ended up in this snow bank," Elizabeth explained.  
>"Let me get you guys to some place warm and I'll come back to fix the car," Jason offered.<br>"You still have that place close by?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"Yes," Jason answered.<br>Elizabeth looked at the boys, "Do you still have all of your snow clothes on?" They nodded. "Ok, Mommie and Jason are going to take you somewhere safe." Elizabeth unbuckled her seat belt, "We're going to get out of the car and walk." Jason helped her open the door and step out. She sprinted to retrieve Jake while Jason went for Cam.  
>"You ready?" Jason asked. Cam threw his arms around Jason's neck. Jason took the boy into his coat. "Hold onto me; the safehouse is just down that road," he told Elizabeth. She grabbed his arm with one hand. Her touch ignited a spark in him. Jason thought it would have dulled in the time they were apart, but it hadn't. They trudged through the snow side by side. Elizabeth felt so safe, even in the middle of this disaster. She had Jason with her.<p>

Once they were at the safehouse Jason unlocked the door. He took them in. Jason reached for the light switch but the power was out. He sat Cam down on the couch and went to the fireplace. Elizabeth found some blankets and wrapped them around the boys. Jason lit some firewood. He took up the poker and began to maneuver the pieces in the fireplace. In no time at all he had a roaring fire going. Jason turned to Elizabeth and the boys. "Come closer so you can get warm," he beckoned. The little group settled around the fireplace.  
>"Thank you, Jason," Elizabeth said.<br>"I better go see to the car," Jason said was about to stand up.  
>"You don't have to go now," Elizabeth placed her hand on Jason's arm. They were still for a moment until she realized she was touching him. Elizabeth took her hand away. "I mean… we are out of the snow and have a fire… at least wait until the snow lets up," she added.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for all the comments, follows! I really appreciate each them. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Part 2~ Deck The Halls <span>

They stayed there frozen. Neither one was sure of what to say to the other. Jason found some candles and lit them with the same matches he had used for the fire. They help a great deal with the illumination of the room. Cam surveyed the room then spoke up breaking the awkward silence. "Is this your house?" he asked, his adorable face full of curiosity.  
>Jason thought for a moment, "You could say that."<br>"Why don't you have a Christmas tree?" Cam continued his questioning, "Don't you celebrate Christmas?" Jason and Elizabeth just stared at each other.  
>"I don't live here," Jason answered, "Actually I haven't been here in a long time." Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.<br>"Oh," Cam said. Jason got an idea. He saw a flashlight by the fireplace and picked it up. Jason checked it out to make sure it worked. It did. He went toward the back. Jake and Cam were on his heels. Elizabeth wasn't too far behind them. Jason led them to a room. He opened a closet. Inside Jason spotted what he was after.  
>"Could you hold this for me?" he turned back to Elizabeth and handed her the flashlight. She shined it into the closet while Jason picked up what looked like a small fake tree. It was about the size of the tree she had had in the studio with him. They took it out to the living room and set in on the coffee table. In the firelight it looked just about as sorry as their first tree had.<p>

"Will this work for a Christmas tree?" Jason asked.  
>"I guess," the boy assessed, "but it doesn't have any decorations."<br>"Well, we'll just have to help it now; won't we? Elizabeth asked. She turned to Jason, "Got any paper and glue?"  
>"I think we could fine some," Jason replied. He took the flashlight.<br>"Can I come?" Jake asked. Jason looked to Elizabeth.  
>"Sure, Honey," Elizabeth said, "You listen to Jason all right?" Jake took Jason's hand. They went into the kitchen together.<br>"What are we going to make?" Cam asked.  
>"You'll see," Elizabeth turned up his sleeves. Jake was laughing when he returned with Jason and the art supplies. Jason brought a pair of scissors so they could cut the newspaper they had found.<br>"We're ready, Mommie," Jake announced.  
>"Ok, Mommie is going to cut some strips and we are going to make paper chains," Elizabeth took the paper and scissors from Jason.<br>"What are those?" the boys asked.  
>"That's right you haven't made them before," Elizabeth replied, "Don't worry Jason is a paper chain expert." Elizabeth smiled at Jason. He couldn't help laughing.<p>

Elizabeth sat on the couch and got to cutting. She handed them a stack. Jason took them and went about explaining what to do, "…then you press the ends together like this…" He demonstrated as he instructed. "Not so much glue, Jake," Jason gently warned him, "Just a little." Elizabeth's hearted swelled. It was so wonderful to watch Jason with the boys. Paternal caregiver looked good on him. Jason met her gaze with an ear to ear grin. Happiness radiated from her boys and the man she loved. It was infectious. Elizabeth hummed a carol as she began to fashion a special project.  
>"Mommie!" Cam called. He held up the paper chain he was working on and showed his mother how long it was.<br>"Great job," she praised. Jason helped Jake add a few more links on his chain. Cam came up and sat beside Elizabeth.  
>"What cha working on?" Cam asked.<br>"A topper for the tree," Elizabeth said, "How would you like a star or an angel."  
>"Definitely an angel," Cam said, "They watch over things you know."<br>"Maybe the angel can help the tree," Jake added.  
>"Jake!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Jason laughed again. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and shot Jason a knowing look.<p>

"Cam," he beckoned, "Do you want to help Jake and me put the chains on the tree?"  
>"Yep!" Cam answered. He got up and joined them at the tree. Jason put the top of the chain up while each boy took a turn wrapping their chain around.<br>"Well?" Jason asked, "What do you think?"  
>"It's nice, but it needs something," Cam scratched his head. He turned to his mother, "I'm thirsty."<br>"There is kettle we can heat some water in for hot chocolate," Jason offered.  
>"Would you like that?" Elizabeth asked Cam. He nodded.<br>"Me too," Jake added.  
>"Then it's settled," Elizabeth got up.<br>"I can get it," Jason offered.  
>"You've all ready done so much," Elizabeth said, "Cam and I can handle it; could you watch Jake?"<br>"Sure," Jason replied. Jake looked over the tree as Elizabeth and Cam slipped into the kitchen with the flashlight. Jason squatted down to his level and got a view from Jake's perspective, "What do you think it needs?"  
>"I don't know," Jake got a thoughtful look on his face. Then Jake went for a bag he had brought in with him. He got out several of his small motorcycle toys. Jake held them up to Jason, "Could we use these?" Jason smiled.<br>"Let's find some string," he said taking Jake to a corner desk. They searched through the drawers and found a spool. Jason got the scissors to cut the string. He worked the string around the toy and made a loop to hang it on the tree. Jason handed the ones he cut off to Jake who hung them on the tree giddily. Elizabeth and Cam came back with the kettle and other things they needed. Jason helped Elizabeth place the kettle over the fire to heat. She went to put the finishing touches on the angel.  
>"Look! Jake's toys are all over the tree!" Cam pulled on her sleeve. Happy tears welled up in her eyes.<br>"Do you like it?" Jake asked proudly. Elizabeth nodded.  
>"It's beautiful," she told him. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jason, "All of this is wonderful." She put the finishing touches on the angel.<p>

Soon the water was ready for the hot chocolate mix. Jason and Elizabeth filled the mugs with hot chocolate. Cam held out his hand for his mug. "Be careful," Elizabeth cautioned, "It's hot." She blew on it and handed it to her son gingerly. Cam blew on it himself as Elizabeth got Jake his. Jason couldn't believe his good fortune. He was there with Elizabeth and the boys. A blizzard was going on outside and they had no power in the middle of nowhere, but this was heaven. Jason knew a lot of things had happened since they had broken up. He didn't want to think about that. The reasons Jason had for staying away, however logical they seemed at the time, now felt pointless. He was there with the woman he loved, their son, and a boy he wished was his son. It couldn't get any better than that. Jason sat down with them in front of the fire.  
>"You make yummy coco," Jake told his mother.<br>"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled.  
>"It's really good," Jason added.<p>

Once they were finished with the hot chocolate Elizabeth went to check on the angel. It was dry now. "Let's cross our fingers that this will stay," she said, "Jake?"  
>"I'm here, Mommie," he presented himself.<br>"Would you like to put the angel on the tree?" she asked him.  
>"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. She handed it to him. He took the angel up to the coffee table and stood on his tip toes trying to reach the top of the tree. Try with all his might he couldn't reach it.<br>"Here," Jason said. He lifted Jake up. Jake set the angel on top. It wobbled a bit, but to everyone's surprise it didn't fall. They all clapped.  
>"What should we do now?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"What do you want to do, Mommie?" Cam asked.  
>"I think Jason should sing to us," Elizabeth replied. Jason shook his head.<br>"Come on!" the boys entreated, "Please?"  
>"Ok, but I'm not that good and I really only know one carol very well," Jason tried to prepare them. He locked eyes with Elizabeth and began to sing "O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant- O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem…"<p>

Elizabeth covered her sleeping boys with another blanket. They kept the boys near the fire so they wouldn't get cold. Jason sat on the other side of them. "I'm surprised they stayed up for so long," Jason remarked.  
>"They had a bunch of excitement today," Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, Jason. For everything."<br>"I didn't do anything," Jason said.  
>"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up," Elizabeth replied, "How did you find us?"<br>"I just rode," Jason responded.  
>"You've made this a wonderful experience for the boys," Elizabeth said.<br>"What about you?" Jason asked.  
>"It's great…" Elizabeth answered.<br>"Good," Jason smiled. There was another awkward pause. His eyes drifted down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. Jason sighed. "I better go get some firewood," he excused himself. Jason got up. Out into the cold he went. When Jason came back a few minutes later he had snow in his hair. In one arm he carried a few logs of firewood in the other the bag with the toys she had bought for the boys that night.  
>"Oh, Jason," Elizabeth said, "You didn't have to do that."<br>"Tomorrow is Christmas," he replied, "The boys should at least get one gift." Jason set the logs down, then went for the left over newspaper. He rummaged through the corner desk drawer and found some tape. He set down the paper and got out a toy from the bag. He struggled to keep the paper still while getting a piece of tape.  
>"Give it here," Elizabeth said.<br>"You're bossy," Jason smirked. He passed her the present.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the comments\follows\favorites. They are very much appreciated. I never dreamt the repost of this little fluff story would get this much response. I love that this couple has such a wonderful history to draw upon. Hope you like the last update.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 3 ~ Let it Snow<span>

Elizabeth silently snuggled underneath her blanket. She smiled as she slept. Jake and Cam couldn't hold in their excitement any longer. In short order they pounced on her. "Mommie, Mommie!" they called, "Get up, Get up! It's Christmas!" Elizabeth sat up and hugged her boys. Slowly she began to register where she was.

"Merry Christmas," Jason greeted from his squatted position in front of the fireplace.  
>"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth replied. She rolled her neck. The floor wasn't that comfortable a place to sleep, but it kept her by her boys and mostly warm. Jason put another log on the fire. Elizabeth stretched her shoulders. She willed herself awake. For a moment Elizabeth had thought the night before had been a dream. How happy she was to be wrong.<br>"Coffee?" Jason offered. Elizabeth nodded. Jason brought her over a mug. "It's not good coffee, but its coffee," he said.  
>"Anything warm is much appreciated; Thanks," Elizabeth accepted the mug from him. She blew on the coffee and took a sip. "Mmmm," Elizabeth said, "This is good."<br>Jason sipped his own, "If you say so."  
>"How did you make this?" Elizabeth asked, "The power didn't come back on, did it?"<br>Jason shook his head. "It's still out," he answered. Jason picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Elizabeth's slender shoulders. Elizabeth and her coffee made their way over to the window. She peered through the blinds. Snow was everywhere. As deep as it was there was no way they were going to get her car out that day. Elizabeth smiled.

"Anyone hungry?" Jason called. She turned from the window to find Jason taking a frying pan off of the fire. He lifted a pancake off the frying pan and put it onto a plate. There were four plates. Each of which had a short stack of pancakes on them. Everyone had a glass of juice as well.  
>"You already made breakfast?" Elizabeth marveled.<br>"We helped," Cam said.  
>"Is that right?" Elizabeth asked. Jake nodded. "Well, I'm impressed," she said.<br>"You might want to try some before you say anything," Jason cautioned her.  
>"I'm sure they taste great," Elizabeth replied, "They look delicious." They all sat down in front of the fireplace. Cam tried to pick up the bottle of maple syrup. Jason helped him hold it and poured the syrup onto his pancakes. Then Jason poured some on Jake's pancakes and began to cut them for him. Elizabeth cut Cam's. They set about eating. Cam and Jake kept eyeing the packages under the tree.<br>"Isn't it present time yet?" Cam asked.  
>Elizabeth swallowed the juice she had in her mouth. "Wait until we are done eating," she told him, "Then you and Jake can open your presents."<br>"Eat up, Jake," Cam urged.

They boys finished their pancakes. They dragged Elizabeth and Jason to the couch. "All right," Elizabeth said. She got Cam's present from under the tree, "This is for you." Elizabeth got the second present out from under the tree and handed it to Jake. "Now there will be more presents when we get home, she told them." They didn't seem to hear her or care about the amount of presents. Neither boy was put off by the newspaper wrapping either. They tore through it with glee. Jason looked almost as happy to watch them as they were to open their presents. Jake squealed when he saw it was the transformer he asked for. He ran it over to Jason. "Can you open it, please?" he asked.  
>"Sure," Jason smiled at him. Jake handed him the box with the toy in it. Jason maneuvered his pocket knife out of his pocket and cut the tape holding the box closed. Jason pulled the toy robot out and began to cut away the restraints that held it to the back cardboard. Elizabeth watched hypnotized Cam. He was transfixed by his new toy ship.<br>"Would you like me to get it out for you?" Elizabeth offered. Cam shook his head, he wasn't ready to let go of his new toy just yet.

Jake looked around while Jason got his toy out. He saw a lone present left underneath the tree. Jake looked at the card on the present. He could tell who it was for, if it said Jake or Cam or Mommie, but it didn't and he couldn't read it. Jake took it to Elizabeth. "One more, Mommie," he tugged on her sleeve.  
>"Huh?" Elizabeth turned to him.<br>"One more present, Mommie," Jake replied, "Is it for you?" He handed her the present. It was heavy for a little boy to carry.  
>Elizabeth looked at Jason then read the card "To Elizabeth, Love-" that part was left blank. "Jason?" she said.<br>"Open it," Jason said.  
>"You shouldn't have," Elizabeth replied.<br>"Open it," Jason repeated.  
>Her delicate fingers caressed the paper. They drifted to the side where there was tape. She gingerly pulled the tape back. "Mommie," Cam said.<br>"Yes," Elizabeth replied.  
>"It's ok to tear the paper," he informed her. Elizabeth laughed. She ripped away the paper to find a latched case. Elizabeth opened the latch and pushed the top of the case back. She found the most beautiful set of artist brushes ever. They were of top notch quality, too. Jason handed Jake the freed transformer and watched Elizabeth hug the case close.<br>"Thank you," she said.  
>"I… I didn't know if you'd want anything from me," Jason said, "I hope you like them."<br>"They're beautiful," Elizabeth replied. She got a brush out. It fit in her fingers perfectly. The brush was effortless to hold. Elizabeth put the brush back in the case. Cam brought his ship over to her. "May I see that," she pointed to Jason's pocket knife.  
>"Sure," Jason handed it to her.<p>

Jake was already on his back holding his transformer in the air. He was pretending to make it fly. "That looks like a fun toy," Jason got on the floor with him.  
>Jake rolled onto his stomach, "Wanna play?"<br>"Can I?" Jason asked. Jake nodded. He held his arms and pretended to make flying noises. "You want to fly?" Jason asked.  
>"Yes, please," Jake replied.<br>"Ok," Jason said. He picked up Jake and held him out like a little airplane. They went racing about the room. Jake made flying noises when laughter permitted. Cam and Elizabeth began to rock the ship that she had just gotten out for him.  
>"Ship in distress!" Elizabeth called.<br>"SOS!" Cam added, "SOS!" Jason and Jake brought the transformer down beside the ship. Jake used his toys hands to grab onto the ship. They stopped rocking the ship and laughed.

The day passed far too quickly. Everyone was tired out by the time night fell. Cam yawned. "I think it's time for my good boys to go to sleep," Elizabeth said.  
>"Do we have to?" Cam asked.<br>Elizabeth checked her watch, "It's way passed your bedtime."  
>Jake threw his arms around Jason's neck, "Night."<br>Jason stood taking his son into a bear hug, "Good night."  
>"Did you have a good Christmas?" Cam asked.<br>"Yes," Jason answered. Cam looked at Elizabeth his mouth wide open.  
>"Mommie, Jayson didn't get a present," Cam said. Jason looked at Elizabeth and Cam. He leaned back to take in Jake's face.<br>"I got the best present of all," Jason told them. Elizabeth wiped the tears the threatened to fall. Jason walked Jake until the boy had fallen fast asleep. "Let's get you to the couch," Elizabeth said. She guided Jason to sit on the couch so he could hold Jake comfortably. Elizabeth covered them with blankets. She cuddled Cam in blankets beside them. Watching his brother sleeping did him in. Soon Cam was fast asleep. "They had such a wonderful day," Elizabeth said. When she didn't get a response she looked up and found Jason was asleep too. What a sight this blonde enforcer and his clone teddy bear were! They looked so content. There her son was in his father's arms. He was happy, warm, and most importantly safe. Jake was safe and with his father. He had spent the day with Jason and remained unharmed. One could even say he was better than before. Maybe Elizabeth had been effected by the magic of Christmas. Whatever the reason the scene swelled her heart and made her think. Having Jake in his arms was very becoming on Jason, Elizabeth thought. She reached out and cupped Jason's cheek in the palm of her hand. His eyes flickered opened.  
>"Elizabeth?" he asked.<br>"Hey," Elizabeth said. She leaned in and kissed him. Once they parted Jason searched her face.  
>"What about...?" he began.<br>Elizabeth put a finger to his lips, "It's still Christmas." Jason smiled. He kissed her, then he kissed the top of his son's head. Yes, today was still Christmas. Tomorrow was another day to deal with.


End file.
